I've Never Seen You So FLUSTERED
by Outrageous-Oval
Summary: Carlisle? Flustered? Can you even use those two words in the same sentence? What has gotten him so hot under the collar? B/Ca OneShot Full of Smutty Goodness


**A/N Yeah, so I haven't really written any stories for a while, so my skills might be a little rusty…or…you know…non-existent. *Ahem* Just a few points of note; Bella is not a vampire, Carlisle is kinda OOC and all characters who are not mentioned are conveniently out…possibly…hunting, I'll go with that. But before we go on, are you over 18? Because if you're not, I suggest you get your innocent eyes away from the smut that will ensue. It's not _too_ much, but enough to give this an M rating.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught, nil, nada, zip, zilch, zero, nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer…well…except for the plot. So I guess I do own something; the plot. But the rest is Stephanie Meyer's. In summary. Plot = mine. Everything else = Stephanie Meyer's.**

**"That's Mister Hot Bitch to You, The Contest"**

**Title: I've Never Seen You So...FLUSTERED**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Carlisle  
**

**Vampire or Human: Carlisle - Vampire, Bella - Human**

**For more information please see contest details on ****kittenmischief's profile**

**POV Carlisle**

I sat in my office sifting through the many emails that cluttered my inbox. This stunningly boring chore was something that I often avoided. I didn't like to organize emails, I had read them already, when would I ever need them again? But I did anyway, because the one thing that I hated more than organizing virtual letterboxes was organizing doctors records. And yes, I should really have already had those organized, but _really_ there were only ten or twenty that were not in the correct filing cabinets…so shoot me! But…don't really, because while it wouldn't kill me, it would probably ricochet off me and hit something important. But now I'm rambling.

So anyway, there I sat minding my own business when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called cheerfully, happy to have a distraction from sorting emails.

The door creaked slowly open and there stood Bella, dressed in a thick dressing gown.

"Hi Carlisle," she smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked after she just stood there for a moment.

"Um…yes, actually. You're a doctor," she said and looked up at me, so I nodded, a little confused, "See…I have this…thing. And I was just wondering if you would take a look at it for me."

I looked at her, feeling very confused now, "What kind of…thing?"

"Well, it's a mole, and…well…I've been hearing a lot about cancer and everything and…" she kind of trailed off, but then cleared her throat and continued, "Well, it's probably nothing and this is probably just stupid, but I was wondering if you would look?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," I smiled and beckoned her over, "Where is it?"

She walked slowly over and sat in the chair in front of me. She slipped off the dressing gown and I gasped. She was wearing a slinky, black nightie which came very low at the bust and I couldn't help but stare. I took in just how grown-up she looked, just how mature and…_sexy_ she looked. It wasn't until she motioned with her hand that I realised she was talking.

"-and it's been kind of hurting lately, but I don't know if I'm just imagining it," she said a little anxiously and looked up at me, apparently unaware that she was dressed somewhat inappropriately.

"So-so, ah, wh-where is it?" I swallowed thickly, trying not to appear flustered.

My eyes followed her hand as she brought it up to her left breast and she pulled down the black silk only slightly to reveal a little brown lump. Though she had only moved the silk a little, I found it extremely hard to concentrate suddenly.

"Carlisle?" she asked after a moment of complete silence.

"Um, yes, ah," I said quickly, thanking my lucky stars that I couldn't blush, "It…um…it looks fine to me…just a normal mole."

"Well, I just thought…because it kind of feels like a bit of a biggish lump…" she trailed off again as she ran her fingers over it completely unaware of what she was doing to me.

Oh, how I longed to run my fingers over it.

No, wait, what was I saying!? I don't want to run my fingers over it! I don't want to run my fingers over any part of her!

No, not her beautiful, perky breasts. Or her curvy hips. Or her –

No! No I do _not_!

I shook my head and looked up at Bella. She was staring at me, her pink lips open ever-so-slightly, a confused look on her face. My eyes then dropped once again, seemingly of their own accord and she shifted slightly in her seat.

"Carlisle…" she said a little uncomfortably, "Are you…are you staring…"

She seemed unable to finish her sentence, but a blush crept into her features.

"St-staring? At you? N-No, no I wouldn't…um…" I stammered quickly.

She shifted again in her seat.

"Well…I think you were Carlisle," she said with a little more confidence.

"I-I…um…" I could not even string a proper sentence together.

"Carlisle, you know it's rude to stare," she smiled as she moved her seat closer to mine.

"Well…I…" I had never been so flustered in my life! Or…you know…existence.

"But you know…you'd get a much better view if I wasn't wearing this," she grinned seductively as she reached up and slipped the shoestring straps off her shoulders and let the nightie fall to the floor.

She was now clad only in a black push-up bra and black panties. Clearly she had been dressed for Edward. She took a step towards me and glanced down for a moment.

"Hm, is that a stethoscope in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she smirked.

Had I not been too preoccupied with trying not to kiss her all-too-desirable lips, I would have laughed. She moved closer again and I found that she was now close enough for me to touch her. When did she get that close? Was she always that close? How did she do that?

"Carlisle," she smiled, "I've never seen you so…flustered."

I tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled, choking sound. Suddenly she spun my chair around to face her and straddled my legs. She started to undo the buttons on my shirt, and I just sat there, staring at her stupidly. Her chest was right in front of my face and I was using all my strength just to try to stop myself from doing anything. But it wasn't working our all that well. Before I knew what I was doing, I had let my hands come to rest on her waist. My shirt was now undone and she was trying to tug it off me, and, _oh bugger it!_ There was no way I could resist this!

I lifted her deftly onto the desk and laid her flat. I climbed quickly on top of her and slammed my mouth down on hers. I kissed with a passion that I rarely felt, one that was usually reserved for Esme. But this was something new altogether! This was exciting! As my tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, her hands roamed freely over my taut body.

Soon my mouth left hers, in search of more…_southern_ areas. I trailed kisses down her neck and when I reached the front clasp of the bra, I all but ripped it from her. I heard her moan loudly and I found myself wishing that she would moan my name. I took one hard nipple in my mouth and fondled it with my tongue, my left hand finding the other.

Quickly deciding that this was not enough, I began to move even further south. I reached the top of her black panties and breathed in her scent deeply. God, this was heaven. I slipped the black material down past her feet and threw it to the floor. I spread her legs with my hands and, foregoing the fingers, I jumped straight to the next step. She moaned louder and louder as my tongue darted in and out of her. I heard her heartbeat increase rapidly, despite the fact that it was already practically pounding out of her chest, and I knew she was close to release. So I pulled myself away and kissed back up her abdomen, past her breasts and once again claimed her mouth with mine.

But then I became dimly aware that she was trying to push me away. I was confused, but it suddenly occurred to me that I might be hurting her, or taking advantage of her. I stood up and looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Lay down on the desk," she commanded, and I complied, "Well, this is hardly fair. You, with all the strength. And me, barely able to have any fun," she smiled as she began to undo my belt and then my pants, "You, still mostly clothed. And me, completely naked," I swallowed thickly as she slid my pants off, along with my briefs, "You, in complete control. And me, wanting to get rid of any control that anyone has. Because this is not about control. Is it, Dr Hot Bitch?"

That 'Hot Bitch' comment really made me want her, but as she stared down at me, now completely naked, I found myself feeling oddly self conscious. But she just grinned and leaned forwards to kiss me. My need was pressing into her stomach as she ravaged my mouth and it didn't take long for her hand to work its way up to my throbbing member. She began to rub at a frantic pace, but soon she worked herself into a rhythm.

"Oh God Bella…so…so good," I moaned between kisses as most coherent thoughts flew from my mind.

She smiled into the kiss and then broke it. I was about to complain when suddenly her hot mouth was on my sex. Moving up and down, up and down. And, oh _God_, it felt so _good_! And I was so close, so _close_! Her small hand was massaging my balls as she pumped her head up and down so quickly, and I couldn't help but arch up into her mouth. I tried to hold on, I really did, but it just became too much and soon stars were shooting into my vision and I felt her swallow every last drop I had to offer.

She pulled away and kissed me deeply again. I could feel myself getting hard again, because she was just too damn hard to resist! And then I felt the sudden urge to be inside her, to fill her, to satisfy her. I rolled her onto her back and crushed her lips with mine, then with a frantic passion that was completely new to me, I pushed myself inside of her. It was quick, I know, and she barely had time to adjust, but I didn't care; right then the only thing I needed was to be inside her.

"Carlisle…" she moaned breathily.

Soon I was thrusting. In and out. And she was matching me for every stroke. And I could feel it building, but I wanted it to last a bit longer. I kissed her so deeply and so passionately that she probably very nearly suffocated, but I knew that she was enjoying herself, because she just kept moaning my name, and I, hers. But then I knew it was going to end soon, because I could feel her clenching between strokes and I could feel myself about to topple over the edge. And then there it was. That one last, hard thrust that sent us both reeling.

It took the better part of five minutes for both of us to be able to say anything at all.

"Oh Bella," I breathed as we both sat up.

"So that mole then…it's nothing?" she smirked as she stood up and retrieved her clothes.

I just sat there, speechless.

**A/N So, yeah, that ending was kind of…crappy, but I don't really ever capture ending properly. It's my one weakness. Like how the villain always has one weakness? Well if I was a villain, my weakness would be how to end stories. It's a lame weakness, I know, but I'm just so damn good at everything else… Haha, kidding! But yeah, review if you so please! I **_**will**_** reply!**

**Oval and Out**

**xoxo**


End file.
